


007 In 221b

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q found a good place for him and James to live in London. </p><p>James is not convinced their new roommates aren't certifiably insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	007 In 221b

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey. Can you do me a prompt? James, Q, Sherlock and John live together. Johnlock and 00Q. Thank you! :)" -R

James stared inside the refrigerator, “That’s a head…” He groaned, “Sherlock, is this a head in the fridge?”

“What brilliant deduction, James.” Came the droll reply from the couch, “I suppose it’s a good thing you’re good looking, because I’m sure the Quartermaster isn’t sleeping with you for your brain.”

“Sherlock!” John frowned, taking a sip of his tea, “Please try not to antagonize the man with a license to kill.”

James rolled his eyes, grabbing the milk from fridge. How Q found these guys and their apartment, James would never know. But it was cheap rent, and the location was close to one of the MI6 entrances.

Though sometimes, James had to question if it was worth dealing with the insanity of their roommates. John was alright, he and James were cut from the same cloth. They both kept things neat, militarily organized and taken care of.

Sherlock on the other hand…James wasn’t quite sure if the man wasn’t insane. It was bad enough that he was able to figure out what he and Q did for their living (which James should have killed him for, but somehow Q had talked him out of it), but the man was a sociopath.

James didn’t understand how John had managed to put up with him, let alone keep him under control. Q would just smirk and remind James that John probably controlled Sherlock the same way Q liked to get his way with James.

Speaking of Q, the computer genius was working at the kitchen table, typing contently at his computer. Somehow, Q managed to live in somewhat harmony with their flatmates.

“I don’t know how you do it, Q.” James muttered, “Nothing seems to faze you here.”

Q smiled softly, turning and kissing the 00 agent, “I just have better control than you, I suppose.”

James smirked, “Now that, I doubt.”

“I’m curious.” Sherlock asked, not even turning to look at them, “When you two are in coitus, James, do you refer to him as Q or does he make you call him Quartermaster?”

Alright, so maybe Q had a point about James and his control, because he was so very tempted to wring the little detective’s neck.

John, bless his little jumper-wearing heart, intervened, “Come on Sherlock, let’s go see if there are any new bodies for us. I’m sure Lestrade might need your help.”

The former Army doctor was tugging on Sherlock’s sleeve, nearly dragging him from the couch, “We’ll see you two later, yeah?”

Q chuckled, “Have fun with your dead bodies.” It was after the front door slammed shut that the Quartermaster allowed himself to roll his eyes, “Sometimes I wonder if Sherlock is all there…”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you signed the lease with them.” James chuckled, nibbling Q’s ear, “Now come to bed, _Quartermaster.”_


End file.
